


While You Were Sleeping

by SomeSouthParkFan



Category: South Park
Genre: Attempted Murder, Coma, F/M, Infanticide, Missing Pieces, Murder, filling in the blanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSouthParkFan/pseuds/SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: Nichole wakes up from a coma and Token fills her in on everything she missed.
Relationships: Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 103
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

While You Were Sleeping

Prologue

Token’s POV

“She’s still not showing any signs of waking up.” I tell my dad on my phone. “I refuse to give up!” After talking to him for a few more minutes, I hang up. I look at my fiancée Nichole. She looks so peaceful. I’m currently at a hospice with Nichole because she’s in a coma due to a head injury. When she went to the hospital, the doctor said there was only a small chance that she would wake up and even if she did, she may never be the same. Her parents wanted to pull the plug on her, but I wanted to give her a chance. The doctor didn’t say there was no chance or that it was guaranteed that she would never be the same. I know my Nichole! She’s a fighter and she’s going to come out of this. I’ve rarely left her side since. I’m waiting for the day that she wakes up and comes back to me. Due to the length of her coma, she had to be moved to a hospice. I was fine with that, as long as they didn’t kill the love of my life. 

I take Nichole’s hand and kiss it. “I meant what said, I’m not giving up on you, baby. You mean everything to me.” I kiss her hand again. I swear I feel a small squeeze, but I know it’s my imagination. It’s happened before. 

“Mr. Black?” I turn and look and see Craig at the door with a baby girl. 

“Hi Craig.” I greet him. 

He walks closer to me. “I brought baby Gracie to see Ms. Daniels. Any change?”

“Not yet.” I take the baby from him. Grace is my daughter with Nichole. She our miracle baby. Craig is my nanny or “manny” as he likes to be called. He’s been a huge help since I spend most of my time here with Nichole. “Mommy still hasn’t woken up yet. She’s going to be so happy to finally meet you when she does.” I tell Gracie. I lean her closer to Nichole so she can give her a kiss…which is more so slobber on her face. I hand her back to Craig and I wipe the slobber off Nichole’s beautiful face. 

“Do you want us to stay awhile?” Craig asks. 

I shake my head. “No. I don’t want to confuse or scare Nichole when she wakes up. I have to ease her into everything.”

Craig nods. “I understand Mr. Black. We’ll be going.” They leave. 

The next morning, I’m catching up on some work on my laptop. I yawn and look over at Nichole. “Nichole?” I put my laptop down and get closer to her. Her eyes are open! “Baby, you’re awake!” I head out to the waiting area. “Nurse? Nichole’s awake!”

The nurse sighs. “Mr. Black, we’ve been through this before...”

“I mean it this time! Her eyes are actually open!”

“I’ll examine her.”

“Thank you.” She heads into Nichole’s room and tells me to wait outside. I know she thinks I’m full of it because I’ve told her at least ten times that Nichole’s awake. I know it can’t possibly be my imagination. 

After waiting a few minutes, I see the doctor go into Nichole’s room. Now I know I didn’t imagine her eyes open.

About an hour or so later…

“Mr. Black?” I look up and see the doctor standing in front of me. 

“Yes doctor? How is she?” 

He sits down next me. “She’s fine. She’s asking for you.” 

“Good because I can’t wait to wrap my arms around her and never let her go!” I stand up and head towards Nichole’s room, but he stops me. 

“Wait Mr. Black.”

“Yes?”

“Be gentle with her. At least for today. She needs to take it easy.”

I raise my eyebrow. “Why? I’ve waited so long to see her eyes open and to hear her voice.”

He nods. “I understand that, but her condition is very fragile.” 

“I’m not going to hurt her.”

“I know you don’t want to. Just be gentle and try not to say or do anything to upset her. She’s really scared and confused right now. Do you understand?” 

I nod slowly. “Yes Doctor.” I head into the room. I sit down beside Nichole and smile. “Oh baby!” I stroke her cheek. 

“Token…” Nichole struggles to get out. 

“Take it easy honey.” I tell her gently as I softly touch her hair. I still can’t believe this is actually happening!

“What happened? Why am I here?” She asks slowly taking a long pause between words. 

“Shh, just relax.” I continue touching her hair.

“Token...”

“Shh. I’ll tell you everything in time.” The doctor is right. She’s not ready to hear the truth. I truly believe the truth will do more harm than good. 

“What’s wrong with now? I want to know what happened to me.”

I nod. “You deserve the truth. I just think it will be too much for you to handle.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“The doctor said you have to take it easy.”

“I just want to know what happened. Please?” She begs. 

“I’ll give you the short version.” I take her hand and let out a sigh. “You’re in the hospice because you were in a coma.” 

I can see a confused look on her face. “Coma? Why? What happened? How long? Was it a few days?”

I chuckle. “Babe, too many questions.” 

“I want answers!” She tries to raise her voice. “How long was I in a coma?” 

“You’ve been in a coma for a year…” Nichole’s eyes widen. Just wait until she hears the rest of the story…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Token’s POV

“One…year?” Nichole repeats. I can tell she’s very confused. 

I nod. “Yes dear. It’s been exactly 365 days.”

“How did this happen?” 

“We’ll talk about this later. For now, you need to rest.” 

She shakes her head. “I’ve been doing that for a year. I want answers. Please!” Her volume increases slightly. 

“You’re getting upset. Please calm down.”

“Then tell me what happened!”

“Tell me what you remember.” 

“I…” Nichole thinks for a moment. “I-I don’t know.”

“Oh Nichole.” This is going to be harder than I thought. 

“I’m trying to remember, but I’m drawing a blank.” She starts crying. “Why can’t I remember?” 

“Shh, stay calm.” I tell her as I rest my hand on top of hers. 

“How can I? I’ve been in a coma for a year and I don’t remember anything that happened.”

“Mr. Black?” I turn and see Dr. Ott standing at the door. “I think Ms. Daniels has had enough excitement for the day.” 

“Doctor please, I have to know what happened to me.” Nichole pleads with him. 

He nods. “You will, just not now. I need to do another exam and then you need to get some rest.” He looks at me. “You should go home and get some rest yourself.” 

I shake my head. “I don’t want to leave her.” 

“She’s awake now so you don’t have anything to worry about.” He leans in closer to my ear and whispers. “I’m sure your beautiful little girl would love some time with her daddy.”

He’s right. I’ve been so focused on Nichole, that I’ve been neglecting Gracie. I stroke Nichole’s hair. “Will you be okay if I leave…just for tonight?” 

“As long as you promise to tell me everything tomorrow.” 

“Only if it’s okay with Dr. Ott.” I look at him. 

“We’ll see.” He smiles. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow babe.” I kiss Nichole on the forehead before leaving. 

When I arrive home, I see Craig feeding Gracie a bottle. He looks shocked to see me. “Mr. Black? You’re home?” 

I smile. “Great news, Nichole woke up!” 

“Really? How is she? Is she able to speak?” 

I nod. “Slowly, but I’m sure she’ll come around.” 

“This is truly a miracle. I mean, a year ago, you were told there was no chance of her waking up and now look!” 

I smile and nod in agreement. “That’s why I refused to give up. I knew Nichole was going to come back to us.” 

“Did you tell her about Gracie?” 

I shake my head. “Not yet. She wanted to know how she ended up in a coma in the first place. I don’t think she even remembers being pregnant.” 

“So when are you going to fill her in?” 

“I want her to get stronger first. It’s going to be a shock to her.”

“Yeah, I wonder what’s going to be a bigger shock, the fact that she has a one year old daughter or how she ended up in the coma in the first place?” 

With him wording it like that, now I’m growing nervous about telling Nichole what happened. She may not be able to handle it. “I don’t know. That’s why I have to wait to fill her in on everything. So much has changed since then.” 

Craig nods. “Yeah, tell me about it. Have you told her parents yet?” 

I frown. “Hell no!” 

“Why not?” 

“Why should I? They were ready to pull the plug! If it weren’t for me, she wouldn’t be here right now.” 

“I think you should tell them. Give them a little courtesy.” 

“I’m giving them as much as they gave Nichole! I’ll tell them when I’m ready! Hell, they didn’t even bother to visit her in the hospice!” 

“You know why they didn’t.” 

“It doesn’t matter how they felt about the situation. Nichole is still their daughter!” 

“You’re right. Well at least they’ve been there for Gracie.” He says as he hands Gracie to me. 

“That’s the least they could’ve done. It’s still unforgivable that they weren’t there for Nichole!” 

“At least do it for Nichole. I’m sure she would love to see her parents.” 

I sigh. Damnit Craig. “You’re right. I’ll send Mrs. Daniels a text.” I grab my phone, but Craig puts his hand on top of it.

“Dude! Call her!” 

“Ugh, fine!” I dial her number. 

“Hello?” Mrs. Daniels answers. 

“Mrs. Daniels, it’s Token.” 

“Token? I’m surprised to hear from you. Is there something wrong with little Gracie?” I can hear a hint of panic in her voice. 

“No, it’s Nichole.” 

“Nichole? Did you finally decide to take her off life support?” Is she serious right now? Stay calm Token…

“No, the opposite. She’s awake.” 

“What? She’s awake? Is this a joke?” 

“No, she woke up earlier today.” 

“You’re just now telling me this? Are you with her now?” 

“No, the doctor insisted that I go home so she can get some rest. I’m going back tomorrow.” 

“Do you mind if William and I visit her first?” 

“I guess not.”

“Thank you.” 

“Just keep in mind, she doesn’t remember anything that happened.” 

“You didn’t tell her?” She asks. 

“Dr. Ott said to wait until she’s stronger. If you don’t mind, can you please not tell her? I would like for her to hear everything from me.” 

“Sure, it’s only right. I mean, if it wasn’t for your persistence, Nichole wouldn’t even be here.” 

I’m glad she sees it my way. “Thank you. I’ll talk to you later.” I hang up. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Craig smirks. 

“I guess not.” I hand Gracie back to him. “Do you mind putting Gracie to bed? I’m going to do some work before turning in for the night.” 

He nods. “Yes, Mr. Black.” 

“Goodnight Gracie.” I give Gracie a kiss before Craig takes her up to her room. 

The next afternoon, I go back to the hospice to see Nichole. I figured her parents should’ve been here and left by now so it’s the perfect time for me to talk to her. I’m stopped by Dr. Ott before I go in her room. “Mr. Black?” 

“Yes?” 

“Ms. Daniels’ parents are in with her right now.” 

“Still?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“I think I’m going to have to put a restriction on what visitors she can have and for how long!” 

“You three have been her only visitors since she’s woken up.” He informs me. 

“Hmph!” I snort. 

“Do you want me to ask them to leave?” 

I shake my head. “No. I’m being selfish! I’ll just catch up on some more work while they’re visiting her.” 

“That’s very big of you. Since you’re here, we do need to discuss the next step for Nichole. We’re going to have her transferred to a rehabilitation facility for physical therapy.”

“Why can’t the physical therapist continue to come here?”

“That was only done while she was in a coma. She’s awake now and can be properly treated at a rehab facility.” 

“Can’t I just take her home and the physical therapist come to my house?” I ask. 

“Yes, that’s an option, but it will be a very costly one.”

I shrug. “I don’t care what it costs. Nichole is worth it and I want her to be as comfortable as possible!” 

Dr. Ott nods. “I’ll work on getting the arrangements started. We should be able to discharge her within the next few days as long as she continues to make progress. 

“Thank you doctor.” I tell him as he walks off. 

As soon as I see Nichole’s parents leave, I go to her room. “Hey baby!” I greet her with a kiss on the cheek. 

Nichole smiles. “There you are. I was starting to think you’ve forgotten about me.” 

I smile back and take her hand. “I’ve been with you for the last year. I wouldn’t forget now.” 

“I’m still waiting for you to tell me how this happened to me. I’ve asked my parents and they said I should ask you. What’s going on and why is everyone keeping this a secret?” 

“I’ll tell you…” I pull out my phone and send Craig a text. 

_**Craig, it’s time.** _

_**Are you sure?** _

_**Yes, I don’t care what the doctor says, she wants to know so I’m going to tell her.** _

_**I’ll be there shortly.** _

“Token, why are you on your phone?” Nichole asks looking slightly agitated. 

“Sorry, I had to tend to something.” 

“I feel like you’re trying to avoid telling me what happened.” 

I shake my head. “It’s not that.” 

“Then what is it? I want to know.” 

“I’m going to tell you everything.”

She frowns. “You keep saying that, but you’re not saying anything.” 

I grab a chair and sit down next to her. I take her hand. “We were supposed to get married…”

“We were?” I nod. “So why didn’t we?”

“It happened on what was supposed to be our wedding day.” Just then, I get an alert on my phone. It’s a text from Craig. 

_**I’m outside Nichole’s room.** _

_**Okay, hang on a second.** _

“Token…you’re on your phone again.” 

“Sorry.” I smile at her. “There’s someone I want you to meet.” 

“Now?” 

I nod. “Yes, she’s a part of the story.” 

Nichole’s eyes widen. I know she’s probably thinking the worst right now. “She? Token…you’re making me nervous.”

“Just bare with me. It will all make sense soon.” I open the door and Craig comes in the room with Gracie.

“Craig? What are you doing here?” Nichole asks him. Craig hands Gracie to me. I walk over to Nichole.

“Nichole…I would like you to meet our daughter, Grace.” I place Gracie on Nichole’s chest. I position Nichole’s arms so she can hold her properly. 

Nichole tears up. “Daughter?” Nichole looks back and forth at Craig and me confused. I can’t tell what’s she’s feeling right now…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Token’s POV

“Look sweetheart, your mommy is awake and now you two can officially meet.” I rub Gracie’s hair as Nichole holds her. I’ve been looking forward to this day and I can’t believe it’s finally here.

“Token, I-“ I notice Nichole’s arm is sliding down to her side and Gracie is starting to roll over.

“Careful! She’s still very fragile.” I tell Nichole as I reposition her arm. I smile looking at them. “She’s so content in your arms.”

“Please take her.” Nichole whispers. 

“What?”

“I can’t do this…” Nichole starts crying. 

“What’s the matter?” I ask as I pick up Gracie. 

“This is too much to process. I have a daughter?” 

“I’m sorry. I guess I wasn’t thinking.” I kiss Gracie on the forehead. “I’m sorry baby.” I give her to Craig. “Can you wait in the lobby?” 

“Are you sure?” He asks. 

I nod. “I think once I talk to her some more, she may be more receptive to Gracie.” I whisper to him. 

Craig nods in agreement. “Okay. I’ll cancel my lunch plans with Annie.” 

“Thanks dude.” 

“Bye Nichole!” Craig tells her. Nichole wipes her eyes and smiles as Craig and Gracie leave. I look at Nichole.

“You must think I’m a terrible person.” 

“Why would I think that?” I ask as I sit down next to her. 

“Because I can’t even bond with my own baby.” 

“It’s not your fault.”

“So she was born after I went into a coma?”

I nod. “You were only six months pregnant. They had to perform an emergency c-section so that she had a chance to survive. She was less than 2 pounds and had to stay in the NICU for four months.”

“I’m glad she survived.” Nichole smiles. 

“Yeah, there were times I wasn’t so sure, but just like I didn’t give up on you, I didn’t give up on her either.” 

“So she’s only one?”

I nod. “She just turned one…yesterday.” I mentally slap myself. I forgot my own daughter’s birthday. 

“You didn’t celebrate?”

I shake my head. “I was here with you. I think Craig mentioned something about getting her a cake a few weeks ago.” I have to make a mental note to celebrate once Nichole gets out of here. We can celebrate as a family. 

“What’s the deal with Craig anyway?”

“He’s now our manny.”

“Manny? What’s a manny?”

“A male nanny. Get it?”

“I see.”

“He’s been a huge lifesaver for me. He’s basically been Gracie’s full time provider since she was released from the NICU. I’ve pretty much been here with you so I’m grateful that he was able to help us out.”

“So she’s been without her mother and her father?”

I frown and immediately feel guilty. “Oh God, when you put it like that...”

“This is too much.”

“I’m sorry baby. I wanted to tell you about Gracie before anything else. That’s why I was on the phone. I was telling Craig to bring her.”

“That makes sense. I thought you were trying to avoid telling me what happened to me.”

“It’s not that. She’s part of the story, the exciting part!”

“Yeah, I guess...”

“I wish you could see that.”

“Sorry. I am excited about her, I’m just upset that I missed out on so much time with her.” She starts crying again. 

“Aww…” I wipe away her tears. “It wasn’t your fault. Besides, she’s aware of who you are. Once she was released from the NICU, I had Craig bring her here every day just so she can be familiar with you. I knew you were going to come back to us.”

“That was sweet of you. I was such a jerk. I didn’t want to hold her.”

“You were overwhelmed. It’s understandable.”

“Now I really have to know what happened to me!”

“Now? I’m not sure that you’re ready.”

Nichole nods. “I am. Please just tell me.”

“Well as I said earlier, it was our wedding day...”

_It’s the day of our wedding. We decided to have a summer wedding and it’s at the church. We both wanted it outside. It was supposed to start at 3:00, but for some reason, it didn’t. “You seem nervous.” Craig, who’s my best man tells me._

_I shrug. “Well it’s not every day that I get married.”_

_“Yeah, but you’re damn near sweating.”_

_Clyde, one of my groomsmen, comes over to us. “Leave him alone Craig. He’s only doing this so his daughter isn’t a bastard.”_

_“Clyde!”_

_Clyde chuckles. “What? It’s the truth!”_

_I’m starting to wonder why I asked him to be a groomsmen. “No it’s not! I would’ve married Nichole regardless.”_

_“If you say so.” Clyde smirks._

_Heidi comes out to check to make sure everything is good to go on our end. “What’s the hold up?” Craig asks her._

_“I’m not sure. Maybe she had to pee or something.”_

_“Why don’t you go check? You’re the matron of honor.”_

_Heidi nods. “I will.” She heads inside the church._

_“Thanks Heidi!” I yell out. I turn towards Craig and Clyde. “I’m sure Heidi will help her get things rolling.”_

_“Unless Nichole is having second thoughts.” Clyde continues smirking._

_“Why would she?”_

_He shrugs. “Women are weird when pregnant. She may want to marry you one day and want to kill you the next. Today she may want to kill you.”_

_“Shut up dude!”_

_“It’s true, Stan went through it with Wendy. I swear it makes me so grateful to be single.”_

_I roll my eyes, just as Heidi comes back outside. “She had a shoe emergency! Her shoes didn’t fit due to swelling so Wendy and Annie went to store to get her a new pair. They just got back and once she gets her shoes on, she’ll be down.”_

_“Thanks Heidi.” I turn to Clyde and chuckle. “See? It was just her shoes.”_

_“Let’s see how long this takes.” I’m two seconds away from kicking him out of the wedding!_

_Priest Maxi comes up to us. “We’re ready to get started. Gentlemen, please take your places.” We nod and head towards the altar. The next thing I know, there’s a loud crash followed by a woman screaming. Everyone turns around._

_“What the-?” I look and see Nichole falling from a three story window. I immediately rush to her side. “Oh my God! Nichole!” I kneel down next to her. She now has a big bloody gash on her forehead. “Nichole? Nichole, honey answer me! Please, answer me!”_

_“I’ll call 911!” Craig tells me._

_“Tell them to hurry! She’s pregnant!” I cradle Nichole in my arms. “It’s going to be okay, it’s going to be okay.”_

Nichole looks absolutely terrified. “So…you’re saying someone pushed me out of a window?”

I nod. “Yes, from a three story window. The doctors didn’t think you were going to make it. Once they said you weren’t brain dead, I knew there was a chance you would recover.” 

“I have another question…who pushed me?” I look away from her. “Token…?”

I look at her and take her hand. “That’s not important right now. The person who did it is in jail where they belong!” 

“Please Token, you told me this much.” 

“It might be too much for you to handle.” 

“Let me be the judge of that!”

“Fine…” I let out a deep sigh. “The person who pushed you out of the window was…Wendy.” I can see tears forming in Nichole’s eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Token’s POV

“Wendy?” Nichole shakes her head. “Token that doesn’t make any sense.” 

I take her hand and squeeze it gently before kissing it. “I know babe, but that’s what happened.” 

“She’s one of my best friends. She wouldn’t hurt me.” A single tear falls from Nichole’s eyes. I wipe it away as I hate to see her cry. 

“Wendy…she isn’t the person you thought she is. Hell, she surprised all of us!” There’s a lot more about Wendy that I want to tell her, but I need to focus on one thing at a time. 

“There has to be some misunderstanding.” 

I shake my head. “We got footage from the security camera and she was seen going in and coming out of the room.” 

“But she wasn’t shown pushing me?”

“No, but due to the timing, it was her. She was tried and convicted. She’ll never see the light of day again!”

“That’s a little extreme. I’m okay. Can’t you make a call so she can get out?”

If she only knew… “There’s more to it than that.”

“Oh no, what?” 

I stroke her hair. “Nichole…I really need to wait for you to get your strength up before I give you those details.” 

“Why can’t you tell me? You told me she’s the reason I was in a coma…which I still don’t believe. What more is there?” 

“Like I said, Wendy isn’t the person you thought she is.”

“What does that even mean?” I can tell she’s getting agitated. 

“She’s dangerous! Trust me when I say, she’s where she should be.” 

“I can’t believe this.” More tears begin to fall from her eyes. “What did I do?” She whispers. 

“What?” 

“What did I do to make Wendy want to hurt me? Hurt my baby?” She tries to sit up. I hear her monitor start to beep. 

“Honey, you have to stay calm…” I squeeze her hand to try to calm her. 

“How can I stay calm when my best friend could’ve killed me?” Nichole yells. “I lost a year of my life because of her! I missed my daughter’s first year of life! My wedding day never happened! I want to know why she did this! WHY?” She screams. Now the monitor is going crazy. 

“Nichole baby, you have to calm down. Really.” 

“I can’t! My whole life has changed and I don’t know why! Damnit, I have a right to know! FUCK!” She turns away from me. 

I hear her door open and I see the doctor rushing towards Nichole. “Dr. Ott?” 

He puts his hand up and focuses his attention on Nichole. “Mr. Black, I’m going to have you step outside. I need to calm my patient.” 

“Dr. Ott, please let me stay. She’s my fiancée!”

“I’m afraid I can’t allow that. She’s in distress and I have to calm her down.”

“Baby, I’ll be right outside.” I tell Nichole, but she doesn’t answer me. I take one last look at her before heading out to the waiting area. 

“Mr. Black?” Craig rushes towards me. I notice he has company, which is Annie who’s holding Gracie.

“Craig? I’m surprised you’re still here.” I look at Annie. “Hi Annie.”

“Hi.” Annie hugs me. “Craig tried to cancel on me and when he said why I insisted on coming to see Nichole. I hope you don’t mind.”

I shake my head. “Not at all.”

“Token!” She playfully smacks me on the shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me Nichole woke up?”

“It just happened yesterday!”

“I had to hear it from Craig.”

“Don’t feel bad Annie, he didn’t tell Nichole’s parents at first either.” Craig steps in. 

“What’s that about Token?”

I shrug. “I don’t feel like they had Nichole’s best interest in mind.”

“That’s kind of harsh.”

“No, the Daniels’ wanting to pull the plus on their only daughter was harsh! They got to see her earlier so I did my part.”

“That’s good. I can’t wait to see her! Can I go in now?”

“No, she’s upset and the doctor asked me to leave to calm her down.”

“Why is she upset?”

Craig starts laughing. “Come on Annie, I’m sure you can figure it out. He told Nichole how she wound up in a coma.”

Annie looks at me and smiles. “Do you mind if I talk to her once she’s calm?”

I smile back and nod. “Sure, I know she’ll be happy to see you.” 

“Great! I promise you I won’t upset her.” I sure hope so, I don’t need Nichole to have another episode.

Nichole’s POV

Dr. Ott examined me and gave me a mild sedative to calm me down. I wish he hadn’t done that. I want to hear more about what happened to me. I’m still trying to make sense out of it. “Knock knock?” I look over and see Annie at the door. My eyes light up. 

“Annie? Hi, I’m so happy to see you!”

“I’m so happy you’re awake! God, I missed you!” She hugs me. 

“Thank you.” I look away. As happy as I am to see her, I was hoping it was Token so he can tell me more about what happened. 

She sits down. “Are you okay?”

I look at her and shake my head. “Not really. I can’t believe Wendy pushed me out of a window. Something just seems off about that.”

Annie raises her eyebrow. “What seems off?”

“I feel like there’s more to it. I don’t remember anything about that day. I wish I could go to the church.”

She chuckles. “Why would you want to do that?”

“I want to go back to the place where it happened. Maybe it will jar my memory.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“It’s just Wendy is one of my best friends. I couldn’t see her doing this to me.”

Annie shrugs. “Compared to other things she’s done, that’s actually pretty minor.”

“What do you mean?”

“Wendy is a murderer! Not only is she is jail, but she’s on death row.”

My eyes widen. I wasn’t expecting her to say that. “Death row? Because she pushed me out of a window? That’s a bit extreme.”

She shakes her head. “Not because of that. She was responsible for murder.”

I laugh nervously. She sounds less believable than Token. “You’re crazy! Wendy wouldn’t kill anyone!”

“She almost killed you, remember?”

I shake my head. “I don’t remember. I still don’t believe that.”

Annie looks at me in shock. “Token didn’t tell you what else Wendy did while you were in a coma?”

I shake my head. “No. He told me what she did to me, but I was so upset and the doctor made him leave.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t tell you then. This story is very devastating.” Annie stands up and begins to walk towards the door. 

“Please tell me! I’m tired of everyone dancing around the truth. I can handle it.”

She looks at me. “Are you sure? I mean if you got upset over what Token told you...”

“Come on Annie, tell me. I’m not a fragile little girl! I would find out eventually right?”

“That’s true!” She sits down and pulls her chair closer to me. “A few weeks after Wendy pushed you out of the window, she killed a very pregnant Heidi.”

“Heidi’s dead?” Annie nods and I start to cry. “No! Not Heidi! What about her baby?”

Annie sighs and slowly shakes her head. “She cut Heidi’s baby out of her, but it was too late for him. He was already dead.”

“Aww, she had a little boy? Token didn’t mention anything about her being pregnant at the wedding.”

“Oh yeah! She was about 8 months at the wedding. She and Kyle were so happy about their baby.” I totally forgot that Heidi and Kyle got married. “She was ready to pop any day when she was murdered.”

“What is Wendy’s deal? Why is she targeting pregnant women?”

Annie shrugs. “She just went crazy. In Heidi’s case, she didn’t act alone.”

“Who else was involved?”

“Kenny and Red.”

I frown. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“Heidi wasn’t the only one they killed that night. They also killed Tweek, Butters, Clyde, and Bebe.”

My jaw drops. I can’t believe it! They’re dead? “No way! Bebe is Wendy’s best friend! There’s no way she would have a hand in killing her.”

“According to Lola, it was Red and Kenny that killed Bebe.”

Lola was involved too? None of this makes sense. “How does she know?”

“She was there.”

“So are they on death row too?”

“All except for Lola. She didn’t participate and she’s the one who testified against them so she was granted immunity.”

“Why would they do this? It just doesn’t make any sense! Why are our friends dead?” I start crying all over again. 

“Oh it gets better, the reason they did this is because-“

“Annie!” We both look and see an angry Token standing in the doorway. “Are you fucking kidding me? You told her about the murders?”

“Umm...” Annie looks at me, then at Token and shrugs.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I'm hoping to update more often. Keep Holding On will be updated soon. Thanks for being patient!

Chapter 4

Token’s POV

“Token, I-“ Annie begins to say, but I immediately cut her off when I see that my fiancée is crying. 

“Look at how upset she is! Why did you tell her?”

“Token, it’s okay...” Nichole sniffles. 

“No it’s not!” I look at Annie. I could kill her right now. “Come with me!” I order. 

Annie chuckles. “You need to calm down!”

“Now Annie!” She looks at Nichole and shrugs and then steps out into the hallway. I follow behind her and close the door. 

“What is your problem?”

“You had no right to tell Nichole about the murders!”

She shrugs. “Honestly, I only mentioned it because I thought you had already.”

“No! She was very upset when I told her Wendy pushed her out of the window. I wanted to wait until she was stronger and home before I told her about the others!”

“Well now she knows and she’s fine.” Annie replies nonchalantly. “You’re not giving her enough credit. She’s stronger than you think.”

“I don’t want her to have a set back! I want to be able to take her home tomorrow!”

“You’re overreacting. I only told her they were killed, I didn’t tell her how gruesome it was! I could’ve easily showed her the pictures that are all over the internet, but I didn’t.”

“Oh so I guess you want a thank you?” I ask sarcastically.

“I just want you to relax. Nichole is fine. She begged me to tell her.” 

“You could’ve came and got me. She wasn’t ready for that.” 

Annie pokes out her bottom lip. “I’m sorry. It was honestly an accident. Do you forgive me?”

“I don’t know.”

She puts her arm around me. “Aww come on, you know you can’t stay mad at me!” She bats her eyes at me. 

I sigh. “Fine! But for now, I don’t want you back on Nichole’s room.”

“That’s fine. I mean you said she’s going home tomorrow anyway, I’ll just catch her at home.” Annie smirks.

“Annie…” I shoot her a warning look.

Annie laughs. “I’m just kidding, lighten up! I won’t come around until you say it’s okay.”

“That’s all I ask.”

“I respect your wishes. I’m going to go catch up with Craig and Gracie. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye.” I tell her as she walks off. I go back in Nichole’s room and she’s crying and whispering to herself saying, I can’t believe this. I grab a tissue and wipe her eyes. She turns towards me. 

“Token...you didn’t mention that Heidi was pregnant at our wedding.”

I nod and sit down and take her hand. “Because I knew you would ask about her baby.”

“How’s Kyle? He must be devastated after experiencing two losses.”

I nod. “He is. He spends a lot of time with Stan and his son. I think he has an unhealthy attachment to him.”

“Poor guy. I can’t even imagine.”

“Do you remember Stan’s son Owen?” I ask her. 

Nichole frowns. “Owen? I don’t remember Stan having a son named Owen. I remember his son with Wendy, but for some reason, I remember his name being odd.” 

I laugh. It’s nice to know she remembers something. “Yeah, his name was Sir Prince. Once Wendy went to jail and the boy was turned over to Stan, he legally had his name changed to Owen.”

Nichole laughs. “Good for him. What a stupid name!”

“I agree, who knows what the hell Wendy was thinking! But anyway, Kyle moved Stan and Owen in with him after Wendy was sentenced. He needed the company.” 

“I really feel bad for him. What does Stan think about Wendy being a murderer? She was the love of his life.” 

“He was devastated. Wendy has turned into someone he doesn’t recognize. None of us do.”

“What caused this change in her?”

“It started once she joined a cult.”

Nichole looks confused. “A cult? That really doesn’t sound like Wendy.”

“Like I’ve told you, Wendy has changed.”

“Why would she join a cult?”

“It’s not just her, Kenny, Red, Lola, and many others were a part of it.” I would tell her all involved that she knows, but I know that might upset her. 

“Did all of them become murderers too?”

I shake my head. “No, just Wendy, Kenny, and Red.”

“This doesn’t make any sense. What would drive them to commit murder?”

“According to them, they were following orders of their cult leader.” 

“Who?” 

“Eric Cartman.” 

Nichole’s eyes widen. “Cartman? I guess that’s no surprise…but how? How did he get them to kill for him? Wendy and Red hated him!” 

I shrug. “I don’t know. It’s like they were brain washed or something.” 

“Why would Cartman tell them to kill all of our friends? What did they do him?” 

“It was Heidi he wanted dead.” 

“Why? Heidi was the nicest person ever!”

“Because she married Kyle. Heidi dumped Cartman and started dating and eventually married Kyle. He wanted Heidi and Kyle dead because he was jealous.”

“But Kyle isn’t dead…”

I nod and sigh. “He was fortunate enough to be away on business when the murders happen. The others were only there to keep Heidi company while Kyle was away so it was a case of the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Nichole begins to tear up again. “That’s horrible. All of that because Heidi married Kyle? Cartman should be locked up too!” 

“He is. He’s sitting on death row with the others.”

“Good. He deserves it.” I see a tear fall from her eye. 

“Let’s not talk about this anymore.” 

She shakes her head. “I still have questions!” 

“Like what?” 

“Is Cartman the reason why Wendy pushed me out of the window?” 

“I don’t know. Wendy claims she didn’t do it and has been sticking to that story even though she was found guilty.” 

“Maybe I can talk to her when I get out of here.” Nichole suggests. 

“Absolutely not!” I stand up. “I don’t want you anywhere near that crazy woman!” 

“It’s for my own peace of mind, babe.” 

“You’re not going to get a straight answer out of her so there’s no point in wasting time talking to her!”

“I guess...” She turns her head away from me. I can feel that she’s disappointed. 

“Hey…” I turn her head towards me. “I’m just trying to look out for you, okay?” 

She smiles and nods. “I know you are. But don’t you think I deserve the truth?” 

“Yes, but Wendy isn’t going to give it to you.” 

“It may be different if I speak to her. We were friends.” 

I kiss her on the forehead. “Let’s not focus on that right now. You’re going home soon.”

Her eyes light up. “Really? How soon?” 

“Possibly tomorrow. You’re going to come to my house. I’ve arranged to have a physical therapist come to you so you don’t have to spend time in another facility.”

“Will the baby be there?” 

What an odd question. “Yes…why wouldn’t she?” 

“I don’t know, just asking.” She bites her lips nervously. 

I squeeze her hand and smile. “Don’t worry, Craig is there to help. I don’t want you to be overwhelmed so he’s not going anywhere anytime soon.” 

“I’m still trying to get use to the idea of being a mother...” 

I smile. “It’s something you’ve always wanted.”

She nods. “I know. It just would’ve been nice to experience it from the beginning…”

I give her another kiss. “Don’t focus on that. Focus on getting stronger so you can experience it now.”

“You’re right.” She lets out a sigh. “I think I’m going to rest for awhile.” 

“Are you okay?” I can hear a hint of sadness in her voice. 

Nichole nods. “I’m fine, it’s just been exhausting learning all this information. I’m afraid of what I’ll learn next.”

“It’s nothing you need to worry about. Go ahead and rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.” I give her a kiss on the lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She closes her eyes and I give her another kiss. I decide to leave for a bit so she can rest.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nichole’s POV

“I’ll see you next week Nichole.” Aaron, my physical therapist tells me as he helps me back in bed. I’ve been home for five weeks and I’m making a little progress. I’m able to use my arms again. I can use my legs a little, but I’m not strong enough to stand on my own yet. I’ll get there soon, I’m determined!

“Thanks Aaron, I’ll see you then!” He leaves. A moment later there’s a knock on the door. “Come in!” The door opens and it’s Craig. Surprisingly, he doesn’t have Grace with him. I’m glad for that as he’s been trying to force me to hold her. 

“Hi Ms. Daniels. How was therapy?” He asks me. 

I chuckle. “Craig please, we’ve known each other forever. Call me Nichole.”

He shakes his head. “It would piss off Mr. Black.”

“I’ll tell him you had my permission.” I wink at him. “Anyway, therapy was fine. I’m getting stronger every day?”

“Do you think you’re strong enough to hold Gracie on your own?”

I look away from him. “I-I don’t know.”

“You should give it a shot.”

“Not today Craig. Where is Grace anyway?”

“She’s taking a nap.” 

“I see…”

“Listen Ms. Dan-“ I give him a look. “Ahem, Nichole...I didn’t want to tell you this, but Gracie is now saying mama and dada.”

“That’s great!” I smile. 

“It is, but she’s calling Annie and me by those names.”

I wasn’t expecting to hear that. “Well you I can understand, but why Annie?”

“She spends a lot of time with us.”

“Are you two dating?”

He quickly shakes his head. “No way! I’m not into women and Annie knows that. Besides, I’m not ready to date again. I’m still not over Tweek.”

I touch his hand. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you. It’s still hard to believe he’s gone.”

“I know. It’s hard to believe all of them are...”

Craig nods. “Yeah, and in such a brutal way. Tweek was leaving there to come see me. I still have the last text message he sent me.”

“Aww, really?”

“Yeah, I’ll show you.” He pulls out his phone and goes through it before handing it to me.

_Hey honey, I just got in the car. Leaving Heidi’s now._

_Okay babe, I’ll see you when you get here. ILY_

_ILY2_ which is followed by a heart emoji.

“That was the last time I heard from him. He was shot in his car at the end of Heidi’s driveway so he clearly was killed right after he sent that text.” I can see Craig tearing up. 

“Are you okay Craig?”

He wipes his eyes and nods. “I swear if I ever get my hands on them...”

“Craig, don’t say something you’ll regret.”

“I won’t regret this. I shouldn’t say them, I should say Kenny McCormick! He’s the one that killed Tweek. If I had the chance, I’d return the favor!”

“Well he’s on death row so the state will take care of him for you.”

“That’s not good enough for him. I want him to suffer for making Tweek suffer!”

“I don’t like you talking like this.”

“I’m sorry, but it’s how I feel.” Just then I hear crying coming from Craig’s phone. “Gracie is awake. Are you sure you don’t want me to bring her to you?”

“Not yet.”

“Aww, Nichole...” He pokes out his bottom. 

I smile. “Thank you for not telling Token that I haven’t held her. I’m just not ready.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” We hear Grace crying becoming louder. “I better go tend to Gracie.”

“Thanks Craig.” I say again just before he leaves. I turn over and decide to take a nap. 

Later, I’m woken up by a series of kisses. I turn over and see Token and smile. “Hey babe. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine Token.” 

“That’s great.” He sits down on the bed next to me. 

“How was work?” 

“It was different. It still feels weird being back in the office after working remotely for a year.” 

“I’m sure. I can’t wait until I can go back to work.” 

“Yeah...about that...” Token looks away. 

I frown. “I don’t like the sound of that.”

“You’ve been replaced at your job.”

My jaw drops. “Are you kidding me? I loved my job!” 

Token laughs. “Babe, you were out for a year. Are you surprised? They’re only legally obligated to hold your job for 12 weeks.” 

I let out a sigh as I know he’s right. “I guess not. I guess I better start searching for a job.” 

“For what? I make enough to support all of us. You can take your time to recover and can be a stay at home mom.” 

“Stay at home mom…?” I can’t even imagine. I’ve always been a working woman. 

“Why don’t you sound excited?” 

I shrug. “I don’t know. I guess I’m just use to working.” 

“Well now you can take a well deserved break.” Token grins. 

“I guess…” 

“Aww, cheer up babe.” He pulls me closer to him. “It’s not the end of the world. I don’t mind taking care of you and Gracie.” 

“I know, but I like pulling my own weight.” 

“It’s not like it will be this way forever. Just until you make a full recovery. Besides, you’ll have Craig here to help you if you ever feel overwhelmed.” 

The thought of being a stay at home mom is already overwhelming. “That full recovery will be sooner than you think.” I smile proudly. 

Token kisses me on the forehead. “Don’t push yourself. I don’t want you to be disappointed if you don’t recover as quickly as you’re expecting.”

“I’ll be fine Token.”

“You sure are fine!” He smirks as he stares me up and down. He then begins kissing me on my neck and shoulder.

“Token...” I whisper. I know what he’s trying to do, but I’m not ready for this step.

“It’s been a year babe...” He whispers in my ear as he puts his hand under my shirt and unsnaps my bra. 

“I know.”

“I’ve waited so long to be able to hold you in my arms, kiss you,” he kisses me again, “and make love to you.”

“Umm...Token.” I push him away. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Why not?”

I look away from him. “I just don’t feel comfortable yet.” 

He turns my head towards him and I can see how disappointed he looks. “That’s fine. I’ll wait until you’re ready. Can we cuddle at least?” 

I nod. “Sure!” He puts his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest. I just want my old life back…


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nichole’s POV

A few more weeks have past and I’m still doing physical therapy. I’ve gotten much stronger as I’m able to move my arms and legs. I’m walking, but at times I need a cane because I can’t walk for too long without getting leg cramps. I’ll say in a few more weeks, I’ll be able to ditch the cane. 

I just finished getting dressed, something else I’m able to do again without assistance when there’s a knock on my door. “Come in.”

The door opens and Craig walks in. “Hey Nichole. Annie is here to see you, is that okay?” 

I smile and nod. “Sure, why wouldn’t it be?” 

“Mr. Black doesn’t want her around you after what happened in the hospital.” 

I roll my eyes. “She’s my friend and can visit me anytime she wants. Send her up.” Craig nods and leaves the room. 

Moments later, Annie comes in the room with Grace in her arms. Craig comes in the room behind them. “Hi Nichole!” She hugs me. 

“Hi…I see you have Grace with you.” I frown. 

Annie smiles and hugs her. “Yeah, I love spending time with this little girl. She’s awesome.” 

“I heard she’s calling you mama.” 

She nods. “She is. You’re not upset, are you?” 

I shake my head. “No. I get it, I haven’t been in her life so I’m pretty much a stranger to her.” 

Annie pokes out her lip. “Aww Nichole, don’t say that. No matter what, you’re her mother.” 

“I know, but she doesn’t see it that way.” 

“Well it would help if you would spend time with her. You’re no longer in a coma.” She shrugs. 

I glare at Craig. “You told her?” 

Craig looks away nervously. “It slipped. Look, I didn’t tell Token.” 

“I won’t tell him.” Annie grins. 

“Thank you. Well since you’re both here, there’s something I want to talk to you about.” I begin to tell them. 

“What?” 

“I’m still having a hard time accepting what happened to me.”

“So what do you want to do?” 

“I would like to return to the scene of the crime.” 

Craig and Annie look at each, then at back at me. “For what?” Craig asks. 

I shrug. “Maybe it will spark a memory or something, I don’t know.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Annie steps in. 

“Why not?” 

“Yeah Annie, why not?” Craig asks. 

“You already know what happened,” Annie begins, “what do you expect to change if you spark some memory of it? If anything, it may upset you.” 

“I don’t think there’s anything more upsetting than losing a year of my life and finding out it’s because of one of my best friends and that some my other good friends were murdered.” I remind her. 

“Token wouldn’t approve of this!” 

“I know, that’s why I want to go before he gets home.” 

“You’re going to lie to Token.” She points at Grace. “You’re going to admit that in front of Gracie?”

“She’s too young to know what’s going on. As for Token, if he finds out, I’ll make him understand why I had to do it.” 

“I just don’t think this is a good idea.” 

I smile. “That’s fine. You can watch Grace and Craig can take me.”

Craig looks at me in shock. “Me?” 

“Yes you!” 

He quickly shakes his head. “If Mr. Black finds out, he’ll fire me.” 

I chuckle. “Technically, you work for me too so I won’t let that happen.” 

“You got me there.”

“Great, I just need to get my cane and we’ll be on our way!” I smile proudly. I notice Craig and Annie are exchanging looks again. 

“I still think this is a bad idea.” Annie tells me. 

“It’s going to be fine.” I say ignoring her protest. “We’ll be back shortly.” I grab Craig’s arm and we head out.

Once Craig and I are at the church, we get permission from the Priest to look around. We head to the room where I was getting ready. It feels weird being here. “So this is it? This is where it happened?” 

Craig nods. “Are you remembering anything?”

I walk around looking at the room. I stop and stare at the window. I even walk up to the window and look out the window for a few seconds. “Nichole?” 

“Yes?” I turn towards him. 

“Do you remember anything?” 

I stare out the window again before I shake my head. “Nothing.” I turn back towards Craig. “My mind is completely blank.” I’m so disappointed! I just knew this would help me remember. 

“Aww, I’m sorry.” Craig puts his hand on my shoulder. 

“You have no idea how frustrating this is.” I can feel a tear drop from my eye. I quickly wipe it away. 

“I’m sorry you have to go through this. I can’t even imagine how you feel.”

“Thanks Craig. I guess there’s only one other thing I can do.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Go to the prison and talk to Wendy directly.” 

Craig’s eyes widen. “Token would never go for that.” 

“He’ll never know.”

“Oh yes he will.” We turn around and see an angry Token standing in the doorway. 

I look at Craig nervously then at Token. “Token honey…what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing. Annie told me you two were here.” Damnit Annie! She wasn’t supposed to say anything. Token glares at Craig. “How could you do this? You know I didn’t want her to come here!” He jabs Craig in the chest. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Black.”  
“You will be sorry when you’re at the unemployment office!”

“Don’t get mad at Craig!” I step in. “I’m the one who convinced him to bring me here. I have the right to try to figure out what exactly happened. It bothers me that I don’t remember the events leading up to me ending up in a coma!”

“Do you remember now?”

I look down. “No…” 

“There was no point then. Now you’re upset all over again!” 

“I’m frustrated that’s all! That’s why I want to talk to Wendy to get answers.”

Token shakes his head. “That’s out of the question!”

“Token, stop treating me like a child! I’m your fiancée, not your daughter!” 

“I’m just trying to protect you.” He hugs me. 

“Protect me from what? Wendy is in jail so she can’t hurt me!” 

“You don’t know what Wendy is capable of. I don’t trust her even behind bars!” 

I pull back from Token and look at him. “I’ve made up my mind. I’m going to see her!” 

Token sighs. “Fine, then I’m coming with you.” Maybe now I’ll get an explanation as to why she did this to me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was on the short side. What do you think will happen when Nichole speaks to Wendy?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nichole’s POV

Token and I have arrived at the prison. I’m waiting for the guard to allow me to speak to Wendy. I’m feeling a little nervous, but I’m also anxious to finally gets some answers. “Are you sure you’re up for this?” Token asks as he squeezes my hand. 

I nod. “For the last time, yes! I want answers!” Just then, the guard tells me I can go back to see Wendy. Token and I both stand up. 

“I should go in with you.”

I shake my head. “Token, I’ll be fine!”

“Okay, but I’ll be right outside if she gets out of pocket.”

“It’s going to be fine.” I walk in the room and I see Wendy handcuffed to a chair. I sit down across from her and she looks at me in shock. 

“Nichole? You’re alive?”

I frown. It almost sounds like she’s disappointed. “Yes I am, no thanks to you! I lost a year of my life because of you!”

“Nichole, I-“

“What about what you did to Heidi? Bebe, your BFF? Tweek, Butters, and Clyde? Did I leave anyone else out?” 

She looks away from me. “I can’t deny what happened at Heidi’s, but I swear to you on my son’s life, that I didn’t push you out of that window!” 

“Why should I believe you? You’re a murderer!”

She looks at me. “I’m your friend! Can’t you take my word for it?” I look into her eyes and she almost sounds sincere…almost. 

“Token said you were seen going in and leaving the room around on the security camera the time I pushed.”

“Someone set me up.”

“Who would do that and why?”

She shrugs. “I don’t know! But you have to help me!”

“I’m not going to help you! Not after you murdered innocent people!”

“They weren’t that innocent...”

I raise my eyebrow. “What did they do to deserve to be murdered?”

Wendy turns away from me and sighs. “It wasn’t supposed to happen that way.”

“Then how was is supposed to happens?”

She looks at me and smirks. “Do you have time? I’ll tell you everything.”

I nod. “I have time. I’ve been waiting a long time for some answers!”

Wendy’s POV

She has no clue what she’s for…but I’ll tell all. “Cartman was pissed ever since Heidi dumped him. He wanted her back, but then she married Kyle. It really sent him over the edge when he found out she was pregnant. He wanted Kyle and Heidi dead.”

Nichole frowns. “So he got dumped again? Why couldn’t he just get over it and move on like a normal person?”

“Heidi was the love of his life! He was hurt and depressed. Cartman wanted to make them pay. But he couldn’t bring himself to kill Heidi. He sent Kenny, Red, Lola, and me to do the job...”

_10 months ago_

_Kenny, Red, Lola, and me are in the car getting ready to head to Heidi’s house. Cartman is standing outside of the car briefing us on what to do. “So you remember what the plan is?” He asks us and we all nod. “I want them and anyone else in that house dead tonight!”_

_“Why everyone else?” Lola asks. She’s the one driving us and it’s obvious she’s nervous by the way she’s shaking._

_Cartman glares at her. “Do you want witnesses ratting you out?”_

_“I guess not.”_

_Cartman looks at me and Red. “You girls do everything that Kenny says. Do you understand?”_

_“Yes.” We say in unison. Cartman walks away and Lola drives off._

_We pull up to the driveway and we see headlights. Kenny orders Lola to stop the car. “Who is that?” Red asks._

_“I don’t know, but I’m going to take them out first!” Kenny grabs a gun and gets out. Red, Lola, and I follow behind with knives in our hands as Kenny walks up to the car. “Tweek?” He says in shock as he realizes who’s in the car. He immediately points the gun at him._

_Tweek jumps. “Ah! Kenny? What are you doing with that?” He asks as he puts his hands up._

_Kenny sighs. “Sorry Tweek, you’ve got to go!”_

_“Please don’t shoot! I promise I won’t tell anyone I saw you.”_

_Kenny shakes his head. “I can’t take that risk.” Kenny shoots Tweek in the head four times._

_“Oh my God!” Lola screams._

_“Shut up Lola!” I yell at her._

_“Is he dead?” She asks Kenny._

_Kenny glares at her. “What the fuck do you think?”_

_“Oh God...” She covers her eyes._

_Kenny moves her hands. “Come on, we have more work to do!” We head towards the front of the house._

_“This isn’t right...” Lola whispers to me._

_“You knew what the plan was before you got in the car.” I remind her._

_“It’s not like I had a choice!”_

_Kenny walks up to us. “Quiet! I manage to cut the screen out of a window.” He points to me and Red. “You two come inside with me.” He looks at Lola. “You stay out here just in case someone else shows up.”_

_“What do I do if someone shows up?” Lola asks. She can be so clueless sometimes._

_Kenny narrows his eyes at her. “You have a knife…figure it out!” Kenny, Red, and I each climb through the window. We end up in Heidi’s living room and we seeing a man sleeping on the couch._

_Red moves closer to him. “It’s Clyde!” She whispers._

_Kenny nods and looks at me. “Wendy, I want you to survey the house to see who all is here.”_

_“Okay.” I tell him. I start to walk off when I see Kenny stab Clyde in the shoulder._

_“Wake up!” He orders._

_Clyde opens his eyes and rubs them. “What time is it?” He looks at his shoulder and then looks up at Kenny who’s now pointing a gun at him. “Kenny? What are you doing here? What do you want?” I see Kenny signal for me to go and that’s when I walk around the house checking the rooms.  
I see Bebe in a room reading a book. She waves to me and I wave back. This is going to be hard. I don’t want to kill my best friend. In the master bedroom, I see Heidi and Butters sitting on her bed talking. I check all the other rooms and don’t see anyone else. Which means Kyle isn’t here. Cartman wanted him dead too. _

_I go back to the living room and see that Kenny has Clyde’s hands tied behind his back. Red hands him a rope. “Heidi, Butters, and Bebe are here too.” I inform him. “I didn’t see Kyle.”_

_“He’s out of town…” Clyde tells me._

_Kenny hits Clyde with the gun. “Who asked you?” He looks at me. “Get them out there!”_

_“Bebe is my best friend. I can’t kill her!” I try to plea with him._

_I can see the anger on Kenny’s face. “Get her out here anyway! NOW!”_

_“Okay!” I head towards the rooms holding my knife up._

_“Red, go with her!” I hear Kenny order her._

_Red catches up to me, also holding her knife up. We walk into the room where Bebe is and she’s still reading. We move closer to her and she’s looks up. I see the fear in her eyes, but I know what I have to do._

_“Get up! Come with us or you’re dead!” I order her._

_She looks back and forth at Red and me. “What the hell Wendy? What do you mean?”_

_Red moves closer to her. “What do you think she means? Now come on before we kill right now!” Bebe gets up and slowly makes her way towards the door. Red holds the knife up to Bebe’s back and holds onto her shoulder and escorts her to the living room._

_I head to Heidi’s room and she’s still sitting on the bed with Butters. They jump when they see me with the knife. “Get up!” I order them._

_“Oh my God!” Heidi gasps._

_“Go to the living room and don’t ask any questions.” Butters takes Heidi’s hand and he takes her to the living room. I follow behind them. I can see Kenny glaring at them when we get to the living room._

_“W-what are you guys doing here?” Butters asks nervously as he and Heidi stand beside Bebe._

_“Another word out of you and you’re dead!” Kenny tells him._

_“He means it!” Clyde tells Butters as he gestures to his bleeding shoulder._

_Kenny then takes the rope and ties it around Heidi, Butters, and Bebe’s necks. “I want you face down on the ground now!” He orders them._

_“NO!” Heidi cries._

_“SHUT UP!” Kenny screams at her._

_“Come on Kenny, she’s pregnant!” Butters tries to reason with him._

_“I told you already, another word out of you and you’re dead!” He shoots Butters in the chest and down he goes._

_“NO!” Clyde yells as Bebe and Heidi scream. Red and I start laughing._

_“Now get down on the ground!” Kenny orders Heidi and Bebe. Before they can get down, Butters starts to move. Kenny takes the knife and stabs Butters multiple times. Butters appears to be dead. Kenny starts kicking him in the face multiple times to make sure of it. He looks at me. “Wendy, go shut off the lights.”_

_“What are you going to do with us?” Bebe asks._

_“You’re all going to die!”_

_“NOOOOO!” Heidi and Bebe scream and start crying._

_I notice that Clyde has gotten his hands free and tries to run off. “Kill him!” Kenny orders me. I try to tackle Clyde, but he grabs me by the hair and we begin struggling on the ground. I take my knife and stab him in the leg multiple times. Clyde finally kicks the knife out of my hand and kicks me in the face. He runs towards the front door, but Kenny shoots him twice and he goes down. Kenny then begins to beat him in the head with the gun._

_Meanwhile, Bebe manages to get the rope off of her neck and tries to make a run for it, only to be stopped by Red. The two of them begin to struggle on the ground with Bebe managing to get the upper hand. “Kenny, help me!” Red screams._

_Kenny walks up to them and Bebe stands up and backs up against a wall. She puts her hands up. “You got me!” Kenny stabs her in the stomach and she doubles over in pain._

_“Oh my God, Bebe!” Heidi cries._

_I grab my knife that’s now bent so I go outside to get another one from Lola. When I go outside, I can see that she’s in tears. “Lola give me your knife!”_

_She closes her eyes and shakes her head. “All those screams! It sounds horrible! Make it stop!” She begs me._

_I start shaking her. “It’s too late. Now give me the knife!” I take the knife out of her hand. Just then Clyde comes staggering out of the house leaving a trail of blood behind him._

_“Clyde?” Lola looks at him in shock as Clyde collapses right in front of us. “Oh God, I’m so sorry!” Kenny comes out next with his knife. “Kenny, no!” Lola screams._

_“Shut up Lola!” Kenny yells as he stabs Clyde repeatedly._

_“NO!” I hear. I look over and see Red chasing after Bebe with an upraised knife. Bebe isn’t running that fast and has her hand on her stomach. Red knocks Bebe to the ground and begins stabbing her._

_“Bebe…” I whisper. I can’t believe I have to watch my best friend’s murder…_

_Kenny stops stabbing Clyde and makes his way over to Bebe. He slices Bebe’s face. Bebe starts coughing up blood. “Stop stabbing me! I’m already dead!” Kenny and Red then continue stabbing Bebe._

_“I can’t watch this!” I run in the house. I grab Heidi and put my knife up to her throat._

_Heidi starts crying. “Wendy, please! I don’t want to die! I just want to have my baby!” She pleas._

_I start laughing. “Bitch, I don’t give a fuck about you or your Jew baby! You’re both going to fucking die!” I raise my knife up just as Kenny and Red come back in the house. Heidi reaches out to Kenny._

_“Please Kenny! Just let me have my baby and then you can kill me! I promise I won’t tell anyone what you did!” Kenny looks as if he’s almost having second thoughts. “Please Kenny. Think of Kyle…he’s your friend!”_

_“We already killed everyone else, just take her with us so she can her stupid baby!” Red tells Kenny._

_“No way! The bitch dies tonight!” I step in._

_“Please let my baby live!” Heidi begs._

_“Cartman said everyone here has to die…” Kenny tells Heidi as he holds up his knife._

_Heidi cries. “Tell Kyle I love him!” Kenny stabs Heidi in the chest. Heidi screams for help. He stabs her a few more times and then I join in and start stabbing her in the back. He continue our attack until the screaming stops._

_I let out a sigh of relief. “Thank God, no more whining!”_

_“Now we need to get out of here.” Kenny tell us._

_“Wait! What about her baby?” Red asks._

_“What about it?”_

_“We can at least try to save it.”_

_“I’m sure I can do that. I was pre-med.” I say proudly. I take the knife and cut through her stomach until I’m able to get to the baby. I pull the baby out of her and I can see it’s blue and not breathing. I look at Kenny and Red and shrug. “We’re too late…” I drop the baby on the ground next to Heidi. We head towards the door, when I stop and walk back over to Heidi. I kneel down next to her and start cutting her face with the knife._

_“Now what the hell are you doing?” Kenny asks._

_I continue cutting until I’m able to get the skin off of Heidi’s face. I hold it up and start laughing. “I never knew what Cartman saw in her. He wouldn’t think she was so pretty now!”_

Present Day

Nichole’s POV

My jaw drops as Wendy continues laughing. “I can’t believe you’re laughing about this! This isn’t funny!” I’m in tears after hearing the fate of my friends. 

“I was going to wear her face as a mask for Halloween! Too bad I was in here when Halloween came around.” She laughs harder. 

“You’re sick! Everyone was right! You’re not the person I thought you were!”

Wendy snorts. “Fuck Heidi! She got exactly what she deserved!”

“No one deserves to die!”

“She’s dead and she’s not coming back! Get over it! Like I said before, I did NOT push you out of that window!”

“I don’t believe you!” 

“So you’re not going to help me? I told you everything!” 

I stand up and head for the door. “No! I’m glad they gave you the death penalty! I hope you rot in hell, you miserable bitch!” 

“Nichole!” She calls out to me as I’m walking out the door. I don’t want to hear what she has to say. She’s sick and twisted.

I run into Token’s arms and sob. “Babe? Are you okay?” Token asks as she strokes my hair. 

I look up at him. “I should’ve listened to you. She denied pushing me out of the window. She’s a cold blooded killer! She told me about the murders at Heidi’s house and she laughed about it! This is a joke to her!” 

“I tried to tell you…”

I wipe my eyes and nod. “I know…”

Token kisses me on the forehead. “Let’s get out of here.” I nod in agreement. I know the full story and I still feel like I don’t know everything. Wendy swears she didn’t push me out of the window. She has to be lying. But why would she lie about that, but admit to savagely killing the others? I’m so confused…


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Token’s POV

It’s been a few weeks since Nichole went to see Wendy in prison. She’s been really sidetracked ever since. I try to get through to her, but she’ll tell me she’s fine and will leave the room. We barely speak to one another and it’s really getting to me. 

“Are you okay?” I’m asked by Annie. I invited her out to lunch as a thank you for helping Craig with Gracie while Nichole was in a coma. I probably picked a bad time to treat her as I’m focused on Nichole. Her question snapped me out of my thoughts. 

I nod. “I’m okay, just a little distracted.”

Annie smiles. “That’s okay.” She picks up her glass of water and takes a small sip. I realized I’m being incredibly rude right now. 

“No it’s not. I invited you out and my mind is somewhere else. I’m sorry.”

Annie pats my hand. “Token, I really don’t mind. You’re my friend and I want to be there for you. I’m sure what’s on your mind has to do with Nichole.”

She knows me so well. I now slowly. “It does.” I admit to her. 

“What’s going on?”

I sigh. “I don’t know. I just feel like Nichole really isn’t herself.”

Annie chuckles. “Well she was in a coma for a year.”

“I know, but it’s been months since she came out of the coma. She went through therapy and is up moving around like nothing happened.”

“She’s still adjusting...”

I nod in agreement. “I get it. She’s still hurting from losing a year of her life and learning about the demise of her friends. But we have to move forward. Our lives don’t stop.”

“I agree. But yours did while she was in a coma.”

I glare at her. “What do you mean?”

“You stayed by her side for a whole year. You spent the year teleworking from the hospice. Plus you missed out on time with Gracie.” Annie reminds me. I can’t even argue with her about that. 

“I’m making up for it now! I’m making sure my little girl gets my undivided attention.”

“How when your focus is still on Nichole?”

I’m a little speechless by that. “I’m focusing on both of them!”

She shakes her head. “Token, you’re my friend so I’m going to be honest with you. I know you have good intentions when it comes to Gracie, but you didn’t even notice that she calls Craig and me dada and mama.”

My jaw drops when I hear this. “She does? Wait, when did she start talking?” Annie raises her eyebrow. “Oh God, I haven’t been paying attention.” I lower my head in shame. 

“It’s okay.”

I look at her. “No it’s not! I have completely put my daughter on the back burner and didn’t even realize it. I suck as a father!”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. You have a lot going on.”

“Maybe I can relieve Craig of his duties...” I would hate to do that to him though…

“You’re going to fire your best friend? Besides, who will watch Gracie while you’re at work?”

“Nichole is home and doing much better. She can take care of her.” Annie looks away. “What?”

“Nothing, I shouldn’t say anything...” She continues looking away. 

“About what?”

“It’s really none of my business.”

“You brought it up, now spill it!” 

She looks at me. I can see a hint of sadness in her eyes. “It’s about Nichole and Gracie…” 

“What about them?”

“Nichole doesn’t hold Gracie or spend any time with her…” 

I frown. “What are you talking about? Craig said their bond is getting stronger every day!”

She shakes her head. “He lied to you. Nichole made us promise not to tell you that she’s not bonding with Gracie. Hell, she calls her Grace instead of Gracie.” 

“But I…” I think for a minute. As much as I hate to admit it, Annie’s right. “Now that I think about it, I don’t see her interact with her when I’m home.” 

“It’s no different when you’re not there. I’m sorry to be the one to tell you.” She looks at her glass. 

“This is what I mean. Nichole isn’t herself! Before the accident, she was looking forward to becoming a mom! How could she not bond with her own daughter?” I start to raise my voice. I’m so pissed off and disappointed right now. 

Annie puts her finger to her lips to try to shush me. “Token, I didn’t tell you this to upset you…”

I sigh. “I’m glad you told me! I’m so disgusted right now! I know I haven’t spent much time with Gracie either, but most of that now is due to work. What the hell is her excuse?” 

“Maybe you two should sit down and talk about this.” 

“How can I approach this without upsetting her?” I don’t really know what her state of mind is and I don’t want to set her back after she’s made so much progress. 

“Token, she’s not a frail little girl, she’s a grown woman! If you have something you need to say to her, just say it! She’s been out of the coma for months and is doing well. There’s no need to protect her feelings anymore. Especially when your child is involved.” 

I nod, once again she has a valid point. “You’re right. I can’t believe I didn’t see this before.”

“You’ve been preoccupied, it happens.” Annie shrugs.

I smile and take her hand. “Thank you for telling me. My eyes are open now.”

“You’re welcome. I feel bad that I had to betray Nichole.”

I shake my head. “Don’t! You just want her to bond with Gracie. Your intentions were good.”

She smiles. “Exactly. I want you three to be a big happy family!” 

“Speaking of family, I still want to marry Nichole.” 

Annie chuckles. “I didn’t think that was something you were doubting.” 

“It’s not that. I’m not sure if that’s what she wants still. I want to propose to her again, but I want to wait until the time is right. I even bought her a new ring.” I pull the ring out of my pocket and show her. “I guess I’m a lame ass for carrying this around with me, huh?” 

Annie starts laughing. “I think it’s sweet.” She examines the ring. “That’s beautiful! Nichole will love it.”

“Thanks.” I reply as I put the ring back in my pocket. 

“Do you really think it’s necessary to propose again?”

I nod. “I do. We weren’t able to get married the first time because of what happened so I would like a fresh start for both of us. We don’t even have to have a ceremony, I just want to make her my wife!” 

“You’re so sweet. She’s lucky to have a guy like you.” 

I shake my head. “No, I’m lucky to have her. She means the world to me and I want to do whatever to takes to make her happy. I feel like we should date again and maybe she’ll start to remember how much we mean to each other.” 

Annie raises her eyebrow. “You don’t think she remembers that?”

I shrug. “It’s hard to tell.”

Annie looks away for a moment, then looks at me and I can see her eyes light up. “Do you want me to talk to her?” 

“Talk to her, why?”

“Yes, I can see where her head is. I can get her to open up to me.”

I think about it for a moment. “That’s actually not a bad idea. You really would do that?”

She smiles and grins. “Yes, I would love to see things work out for you two the way they’re supposed to.” 

“Thanks Annie! You’ve been a really great friend through all of this!” I get up and hug her. 

“Glad I could help.” I’ve been trying to get through to her on my own, maybe having Annie step in will help get us back to where we were before. The only thing I need to think about is, how I can I bring up the issue with Gracie without making things worse…?


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nichole’s POV

Ever since I met with Wendy, something just doesn’t sit well with me. Wendy has turned into a crazy bitch, but part of me believes her when she says she didn’t push me out of the window. I’ve spent my time googling the murders at Heidi’s house, which the pictures I saw were way more graphic than the story Wendy told me. Plus I’ve looked up everyone that’s in Cartman’s cult. Most of them have mugshots for petty crimes so it was easy to find who they were. What was even more shocking is, that I know majority of the people in the cult. I was hoping maybe I could find some clues, but so far I’ve come up empty handed. 

I was doing another search on my laptop when… “Nichole? What are you doing?”

I jump and turn around and see Annie standing behind me. She scared the hell out of me. “Me? Nothing, why?”

She raises her eyebrow. “Why are you looking up The Cult of Cartman?”

“I wanted to see who else was a member.”

“Why?”

“Because I kind of believe Wendy when she said she was set up.”

She slaps her forehead. “Why would you believe anything out of her mouth?”

“Because she was honest about the murders, so why would she lie about me?”

“I wouldn’t try to make sense of anything she does. Bitch is crazy!”

“You have to admit, it’s a little strange right?”

Annie shakes her head. “She probably wanted something from you.”

“She just wants to be cleared of those charges.”

Annie laughs. “Why does that matter? She’s still going to be executed.”

“I know, but-“

“But what?” Annie cuts me off and frowns. “What are you hoping to gain by proving her “innocence”?”

“Then that means that there’s someone out there that wants me dead and they’re still out there and may be targeting me!”

“That’s crazy! If they were, don’t you think they would’ve made another attempt on your life by now?”

She has a point, but I don’t think I should let my guard down. “How do I know they haven’t...?”

“You sound paranoid.”

“I finally got a look at the security footage. The security footage only showed the back of Wendy’s head and her going in and leaving the room.”

“So?”

“So, that doesn’t really prove it was her. There’s plenty of other with long dark hair. Like Jenny Simmons or Theresa. Both of them are in that cult.”

“Theresa’s hair is curly and Jenny dyed her hair pink a few months before the wedding. Plus neither one of them were there.” Annie informs me. 

“That we know of…” I say rubbing my chin. 

Annie laughs again. “Like I said, you’re being paranoid. You really need to get off of your computer and stop obsessing over this!” 

“Come on Annie, put yourself in my shoes. Wouldn’t you want to know what happened to you?”

She nods. “Of course! The thing is, you DO know, you just refuse to accept it. You’re wasting your time on this!” She closes my laptop. “Meanwhile, you’re neglecting your child and Token!” 

Wow, I wasn’t expecting that. “I’m not neglecting them.” 

“Why won’t you hold Gracie?” 

I look away from her. “I-I’m not ready!” 

“Why not? She’s your daughter! Every day that passes, she’s going to view you as her mother less and less! Is that what you want?” 

I bite my lip and look at Annie. “Of course not….” I sigh. “I just want to get my life back in order.” I don’t know why no one seems to understand that…

“It already is! Why can’t you see that? You have a beautiful baby girl and a man that loves you more than anything who put his life on hold for a year to make sure you had the best care! Everyone else had given up hope, but not Token! He remained by your side! Now you’re awake and all you can think about is the why and how this happened to you instead moving forward and embracing your second chance at life! You’re being selfish and ungrateful!”

I can feel my eyes began to water. Damnit Nichole, don’t cry! “I-I-I…” I can’t even find the words to say, but I do feel a tear drop, which I quickly wipe away. 

Annie sighs. “I’m sorry to be so harsh, but you have no idea what Token went through while you were in a coma! Did you ever stop and thank him for saving your life? Since you two aren’t married, your parents had the final say and they wanted to pull the plug. Token pulled strings to stop that from happening!”

Another tear drops and I nod. “I’m very grateful Annie. You have no idea.” 

“Then stop worrying about Wendy and move forward! I shouldn’t tell you this, but Token still wants to get married and is planning to propose to you again! The only reason he hasn’t is because he doesn’t think you’re acting like yourself. Get your shit together bro, before you lose out on the best thing that’s ever happened to you! You have no idea how many women wish they could find a nice guy like him!” 

My eyes widen. Did she say what I think she just said? “He still wants to get married? We can’t do that!” 

“Why the hell not?” 

“Because there’s someone out there trying to kill me.”

Annie lets out an annoyed groan. “Oh my God! Did you not hear a word I just said?” 

I nod. “Think about what happened with Heidi and Kyle. They got married, were happy, and having a baby. Not knowing there was some crazy asshole that wanted them dead. Now Heidi and her son are dead. Maybe that’s the reason I was attacked. Someone may want us dead, or maybe just me. I can’t put Token in harm’s way not after everything he’s done for me.” 

Annie throws her hands up in defeat. “I give up. You’re hopeless, you really are. You just better hope that Token doesn’t get tired of you…” She turns to leave. 

“Annie, wait!” I say as I grab her arm. She quickly jerks my arm away. 

“I’m done. I tried to get through to you, but you’re too fixated on the past instead of the future. Maybe you should consider therapy.” She storms out. Why doesn’t anyone understand what I’m trying to do? I need to settle this whatever this is so I can get on with my future. Maybe instead of searching online, I should reach out to someone who maybe can help me figure this out. Someone who would actually be willing to help…


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nichole’s POV

The doorbell rings and I rush to answer it. I’m hoping this guest has some info for me. “Hi guys. Thank you for coming!” I greet them when I open the door. It’s Kyle and Stan along with Stan’s son.

Stan hugs me. “Anytime. You remember my son Owen, don’t you?” He points at him. 

I nod. “Yes, he’s gotten so big!”

“I’m glad you’re awake and doing well.” Kyle tells me as he hugs me. 

“Thank you, and I’m very sorry for your loss.” I tell him as I take his hands. 

“Thank you. It hasn’t gotten any easier.” He rubs Owen’s hair. “I bet this little guy would’ve been best friends with my little guy.” He looks at Owen. I can see how sad looks. Poor guy. 

“I’m so sorry Kyle.” I call for Craig and he comes downstairs. “Can you take Owen to Grace’s room. I’m sure she would love to have someone to play with.” 

Craig nods. “Sure Nichole.” He tells me as he takes Owen’s hand and leads him upstairs. 

I look at Stan and Kyle. “Can I get you guys anything? Water? Coffee?”

“No thanks.” They say in unison. 

“So why did you want to see us?” Kyle asks me. 

“I want to speak to you about my wedding day.” I tell him. 

“What about it?” 

“I know that Wendy is the one that pushed me out of the window…or so they think.” 

Kyle raises his eyebrow. “What do you mean? Wendy was seen leaving the scene of the crime on the security footage.” 

“I talked to Wendy and she said she’s being set up.” 

“You believed her?” Kyle snorts. 

I shake my head. “I didn’t at first, but when I thought about it, I think she’s telling the truth. She admitted to me about the murders so why would she lie about pushing me out of a window?” 

“Wendy is a crazy bitch! I wouldn’t buy any of the lies she’s trying to spin! You need to stay away from her!” I can see Kyle’s face turning red with anger. 

“I have no intention of going near her again. But if she’s not the one who pushed me, I would like to know who did and why!” 

“What’s it going to prove?” Kyle screams. 

I shrug. I’m feeling a little nervous as I’ve never seen Kyle so angry. He seems to be getting angrier by the second. “Maybe nothing or maybe everything. I just want answers.”

“So why did you want to see us? We don’t know anymore than you do.” 

“I don’t know. I was hoping maybe you knew something or saw something no one else did.”

“I don’t and neither does Stan!” Kyle and I look at Stan who appears to be in deep thought. “Dude?” 

“Yeah?” He quickly snaps out of it. 

“Are you okay?” Kyle asks putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I was just thinking…”

“What?” 

Stan looks at me. “Nichole, you’re right. I don’t think Wendy pushed you. Actually, I know she didn’t.” 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“Because…Wendy was with me at the wedding.” He looks away. 

“What the hell do you mean with you?” I can see that angry look in Kyle again. 

“Come on guys, don’t make me say it.” Stan blushes. “We hooked up in one of the empty rooms!”

“Gross dude!” 

“Stan, tell me everything you know NOW!” I grab Stan and start shaking him. 

“Nichole, back off!” Kyle pulls me away from Stan. “You’re not going to get any answers this way! Besides, I want to hear more about this!” Kyle glares at Stan.

I nod in agreement. “You’re right.” I look at Stan. “I’m sorry. But can you please explain?” 

Stan nods. “Sure…” 

Stan’s POV

_Token and Nichole’s wedding day_

_I arrived at the wedding about 30 minutes before it started. I went inside the church and the first person I ran into was Wendy. “Hi….” She greets me nervously._

_“Hey. How’s my son?”_

_“Sir Prince is just fine.” She smirks._

_I roll my eyes. “You really have to change that name.”_

_She shakes her head. “Cartman loves it! He said it fits him.”_

_Just hearing her say his name makes me cringe. “Ugh…I wish you would leave that place. I want to be a father to my son.”_

_She shakes her head again. “Cartman said it’s in his best interest that he stays with us.”_

_I’m so sick of hearing what “Cartman said”. “I’ll take you to court if I have to.”_

_Wendy smiles and moves closer to me. “You would take me to court Stan?” She starts rubbing her hands up and down my body. “You’ve been working out, haven’t you? You feel kind of…HARD!” She says as she squeezes my dick._

_I start to sweat. “Well yeah, I’m trying to tone up a bit.” I swallow nervously._

_“That’s sexy!” She kisses me. “Now what were you saying about taking me to court?”_

_“Who said anything about court…?” God, it’s so hard for me to stay mad at her._

_“Good boy.” She looks around. “Why don’t we head into the bathroom for a few?”_

_“What about the wedding?”_

_“We have time.” She takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom._

“I’m sure you can figure out what happened from there.” I tell Nichole and Kyle. 

_“That was great, but you’re nothing compared to Cartman.” She tells me as we fix our clothes._

_My smile immediately turns to a frown. “You sure know how to stroke a man’s ego…”_

_“Cartman is the best lover I ever had. See you!” She leaves the bathroom. I wash my hands. Suddenly, I hear something that sounds like a crash. I rush out of the bathroom_

_“What was that?” I ask Wendy._

_“I don’t know…” Wendy replies out of breath, “but it sounds like it came from outside.”_

_“We should check it out.”_

_“Let’s go.” We head outside._

Nichole’s POV

Present Day

“So if you were basically her alibi, how come you never came forward with this information?” I ask Stan. 

“Wendy asked me not to.” 

“Why?” 

He looks away nervously. “Because she didn’t want anyone to know we were together, especially Cartman.”

“Are they dating or something?” 

“Or something. It was more like a friends with benefits, but she wanted more. She thought if Cartman found out we slept together, he wouldn’t want anything else to do with her.” 

I can’t believe Wendy can be so stupid. “No wonder she had no problem killing Heidi for him. I really don’t know her at all!”

Stan nods. “She’s definitely changed. It’s like Cartman brainwashed her.” 

“Or maybe she was always crazy and knew how to hide it!” Kyle steps in with that look again. 

“Well at least now I know she’s not the one that pushed me.”

“So she says…”

“Stan just backed up her story.” I remind Kyle. 

“He still loves Wendy that’s why!”

“It’s the truth Kyle. I never told anyone, not even you.” 

“I don’t believe it and you shouldn’t either Nichole!” He goes towards the stairs. “Craig, can you bring my baby down now?” 

“Your baby?” I whisper. Stan touches my arm and shakes his head. 

“Let him have it Nichole. He gets like this sometimes.” 

“Okay…” I move closer to Stan. “I’m sorry if this upset him.” I whisper to him. “I just want find out who put me in a coma. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“It’s not your fault. He hates talking about Wendy for obvious reasons.”

I nod. “Understandable. Again, I’m sorry and thank you for the information.” 

“I’m glad I could help.”

Craig brings Owen down and Kyle picks him. “Let’s go Stan!” He orders as he storms out the house. 

“I’ll see you around Nichole.” Stan tells me sadly.

“Bye. It was nice to see you guys.” Stan walks out. I sigh. So once again, I have answers, but I don’t. Who did this to me?


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Token’s POV

I head to the nursery where I find Craig changing Gracie’s diaper. I walk up to him and smile. “How would you like the night off?”

“When?” He asks. 

“Tonight.”

He looks at me in shock. “Umm...sure it’s kind of last minute. What’s the occasion?”

“I want to have a special night with my girls.”

“Oh really?”

I nod. “Yes. It will be a good way to force Nichole to interact with Gracie.” That’s my main reason for doing this. I want Nichole to be a mother to Gracie.

He picks up Gracie and hands her to me. “Good luck dude.”

“Thanks! You’re lucky I’m not still pissed at you for lying to me about it!” I say narrowing my eyes. I am still a little pissed, but he’s not only my employee, he’s also a friend so I’m being forgiving. 

“How many times can I say I’m sorry?”

“I’ll let it go...this time! Just try not to make it a habit!”

Craig puts his hands up in defeat. “Whatever you say Mr. Black!”

I smirk. “Now get on out of here! Have some fun. You haven’t been out since well you know.”

Craig lowers his head. “Yeah, I know.” Damn, I probably shouldn’t have said that. He looks back up and forces a smile. “I’ll try to have fun. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“See you dude.” Craig leaves. I head to our room and find Nichole on her laptop again. I put Gracie down outside the room before approaching Nichole.

“Are you on the computer again?” I ask her as she quickly closes it. 

“I’m applying for jobs.” I can tell she’s lying by the way she quickly closed that laptop. 

“Can you take a break? I have something I want to show you.”

“Umm...sure.” I tell her to close her eyes. I pick Gracie up, then I take Nichole’s hand and lead her to the backyard. I tell her to open her eyes. 

“Surprise!” I set up a picnic in the backyard. I made sure to include her favorite sandwich which is turkey. I also have salad, chips, fruit, water, juice, and of course wine for the adults. 

“What’s this?”

“I set up a picnic for you, me, and Gracie!” I smile proudly. 

“Oh...” She sounds disappointed which changes my smile to a frown. 

“Oh? You don’t like it?”

“I do, I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“Well sit down, make yourself comfortable.” She sits and I put Gracie on her lap. She immediately sits Gracie down in front of me. I mean, she practically pushes her away. “Something wrong?” I ask her. 

“I can’t eat and hold her at the same time.”

“Sure you can!”

“No I really can’t. I’ll hold her when I’m done.” 

“Nichole…” I pick Gracie up and hold her towards her. Nichole turns her back to us. 

“Why are you forcing this? I said I’ll hold her when I’m done eating! Sheesh!” 

“Why won’t you hold Gracie?” 

“I hold her all the time. I need a break!” 

Enough is enough. I put Gracie down and turn Nichole around so she’s facing me. “Cut the crap Nichole! I know you don’t hold her. She spends most of her time with Craig and Annie who she sees as her parents!” 

“If that’s the case, then why are you coming down so hard on me? You’re not spending that much time with her either.” 

“Because you’re home all day with her! You missed the first year of her life so I don’t understand why the hell you’re not bonding with her!” 

“I don’t want to listen to this!” She tries to go back inside, but I stop her. 

“Stop! Just stop! I get it, you lost a year of your life! I’m sorry that happened! But you got a second chance! Stop focusing on the past and think about your present and your future!” I point at Gracie. “Which is right here!” I pick Gracie up again and try to hand her to Nichole. At this point, Gracie is getting fussy.

“I can’t Token! Get her away from me!” Nichole pushes me away. I can’t believe she’s acting like this.

“Are you serious? This is your baby!” 

“I know, but we’re strangers to each other. We’re strangers because someone pushed me out a window!” 

“That’s over Nichole! It’s time to move on…” I give Gracie a kiss on the forehead. “I planned this picnic so you two can bond and so we can get our relationship back on track.”

“You mean asking me to marry you again?” 

“You knew about that?” Annie and her big mouth. Why did I even tell her?

Nichole nods. “Yes and I think that’s a terrible idea!” 

I’m completely taken aback. “Why? We were almost married!” 

“Things have changed…” She looks down.

“What changed? You don’t love me anymore?”

She wipes her eyes. “I do, it’s just-“

“What? What’s the problem?” I yell. 

“Please don’t yell at me…”

“I want you to tell me why you think it’s a terrible idea to get married!” 

She looks at me with tears running down her face. “Because someone is trying to kill me and I think they could be after you too!” 

I raise my eyebrow. “What are you talking about?” 

“Whoever pushed me out of window, they’re still out there and I’m sure they’re still targeting me!” 

I roll my eyes. “Here we go again! For the last freaking time WENDY is the person that pushed you! Jesus Christ, would you let this go already?” 

Nichole shakes her head. “She didn’t push me. Stan confirmed that she was with him when that happened.” 

“You spoke to Stan? When?” 

“He and Kyle came over the other day.” 

I can’t believe she didn’t tell me this. She’s still keeping things from me. “You talked about this with Kyle? How did he take it?” 

“He was fine at first, but he got upset and forced Stan to leave.” 

“Do you understand why he was upset?” 

Nichole nods. “Yes because of what Wendy did to Heidi.” 

“Not just Heidi but his unborn son. Did you ever stop and think that bringing up Wendy in front of him would trigger that horrible incident for him? His life is forever changed!” 

“Mine is too, but the only difference is I don’t know who did this to me! Why are you so angry with me for trying to find out the truth!”

“You’re upsetting a lot of people! Especially me! You keep lying to me and sneaking around behind my back. Just like I know you weren’t job hunting! I wasn’t born yesterday!” I let out a sigh. “You know what? I’m not doing this anymore!” I take Gracie and go inside. Nichole follows behind us. 

“What are you doing?” 

I turn towards her. “Obviously your priority is trying to find this phantom person that pushed you out of the window. You don’t need us.”

“Oh come on Token. Why can’t you be more supportive?” She starts crying again. 

“I’ve been very supportive and patient with you for months. MONTHS! Enough is enough! Have a good night Nichole.” I take Gracie to her room and put her in the crib. I decide to read her a bedtime story. Of course I’m distracted by what transpired between Nichole and me. I don’t know how this relationship can continue…


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nichole’s POV

“Thanks for giving me a ride.” I tell Stan. Token wanted me to leave so I’m going to stay with Annie. Stan came to pick me up because I needed help carrying my things. Annie is already allowing me to stay with her so I didn’t want to ask for another favor. 

“No problem. I still can’t believe Token broke up with you. He fought so hard to keep you alive.” 

I sigh. “It’s my fault. I should’ve let the whole thing about who pushed me out of the window go.” 

“I understand why you can’t.” 

I raise my eyebrow. I didn’t think anyone understood but me. “You do?” 

Stan nods. “Yeah. I mean I told you it wasn’t Wendy so of course you’re curious. Hell, I’m curious myself and kind of wish I had investigated that day.” He chuckles. I’m really not in a laughing mood.

“But I really hurt Token in the process. I’ve been neglecting him.”

Stan squeezes my hand. “You can always apologize and make things right.” He parks his car in front of Annie’s house and pops the trunk. 

I shake my head as I get out of the car. “He doesn’t want to see or talk to me. He’s planning to go for full custody of Grace.” 

“You’re going to allow that?” 

“Well until I get a job, I can’t fight him on that. What other choice do I have?” I ask him as I grab one of my suitcases. 

“I tried to warn you!” We turn and see Annie has come outside. She looks at Stan. “Hi Stan. Why are you here?” 

“I gave Nichole a ride.”

“Oh. Well come on in. I’ll fix us some coffee.” We go inside and she focuses her attention on me. “You blew it big time! Token told me everything. I’ve never heard him so upset.”

“You talked to Token?” I’m surprised that he spoke to anyone about it so quickly.

“I called him after I hung up with you.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I was worried about him. I know you mean a lot to him so that had to be a hard thing for him to do.” 

I smile and touch her hand. “Thank you checking on him.”

“I would do anything for Token. I would do that for any of my friends.”

“You’ve been a good friend to both of us.”

Annie frowns. “I really hope now you’ll let the past go. You’re about to lose Token and Gracie for good!”

I turn away from her. “I can’t!” 

“Why not?”

“Because I want to know the truth!” 

Annie grabs me and starts shaking me. “STOP IT! Just stop! You’re fucking obsessed with this! No one cares about this story anymore! It’s old news! Just drop it already! Sheesh!” She shakes me even harder. I stare at Annie. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” She lets go of me as I continue to stare.

“Annie…” I whisper.

“What?” She begins to back away slowly. 

I look down. It’s all starting to come back to me now. I look at Annie and point. “Annie…you…”

“What’s the matter Nichole?” Stan asks as he puts his hand on my shoulder. 

“I remember now…”

“Remember what?” 

“Just ignore her Stan.” Annie tells him. 

“It’s all coming back to me now…” I whisper.

_The Wedding Day_

_I’m in the bride’s room crying because my shoes don’t fit due to swelling. “It’s okay Nichole. Annie and Wendy went to get you a new pair of shoes.” Heidi tells me gently._

_“I can’t believe this is happening!” I cry and throw one of the shoes down._

_Heidi rubs my back. “It’s okay. They’ll be back shortly. It’s going to be fine.”_

_“Why didn’t you warn me about swollen feet?”_

_“I did!” Heidi laughs._

_“I’m such a fat cow! I can’t even fit into my wedding shoes!” I throw the other shoe._

_“Nichole you look so beautiful!”_

_“I look like a whale!”_

_She stands up and points to her own pregnant belly. “Well then what does that say about me? I’m ready to pop any day now!”_

_I wipe my eyes. “I’m sorry. This is a silly thing to cry over, isn’t it?”_

_“It’s your wedding day. You’re allow to be emotional on your wedding day.”_

_“Thank you! I feel a little better.” We hug each other. Heidi’s phone beeps and she checks her phone._

_“Wendy just sent me a text saying they’re back and Annie heading up here with the shoes now.”_

_I smile. “Oh good! Can you let Token know what’s going on? I don’t want him to think I’m standing him up.”_

_“He knows, but I’ll go tell him.”_

_“Thank you.” Heidi leaves and I go and look at my makeup in the mirror. I have to make sure my mascara isn’t running. Just as I do that, Annie comes in the room and closes the door. She hands me a shoebox._

_“Here you go Nichole.”_

_I smile and hug her. “Thanks Annie! Where’s Wendy? I want to thank her too.”_

_“She’s…preoccupied at the moment. You can talk to her later.” She smiles._

_“Okay.” I put the shoes on. “Perfect fit! Okay, time for me to get married.” Annie stands in front of me. “What are you doing?” I try around her, but she keeps blocking me._

_“I can’t let you marry Token.”_

_I raise my eyebrow. “Why not?”_

_She bites her lip nervously. “I’m in love with Token!”_

_My eyes widen. I wasn’t expecting to hear this at all. “What? How long have you felt this way?”_

_“For a long time. Even before you two started dating.”_

_“Why didn’t you say anything?”_

_She begins tearing up. “Because you two were so happy and I didn’t want to ruin my friendship with either one of you.”_

_I frown. “So why are you telling me now? Right before I’m about to marry him!”_

_“Because I couldn’t keep it in any longer. Please, you can’t marry the man I love.”_

_“Token doesn’t even know how you feel.”_

_She looks down. “I know…”_

_“After we come back from our honeymoon, the three of us can sit down and talk about this.” I try to reassure her. “It will be okay. We’ll get through this.”_

_“There won’t be a honeymoon or a wedding!”_

_Now she’s pissing me off. “I don’t want hurt you Annie, you’re my friend. But this wedding is going to happen whether you like it or not.” I try to leave, but Annie grabs me. “What are you doing?”_

_“I’m NOT going to let you marry Token!” She starts shaking me._

_“You can’t stop it. He’s waiting for me!” I try to push her off me, but instead we end up in a struggle._

_“He’s marrying the wrong woman!”_

_“Stop it Annie! HELP!” I scream out._

_“It’s too late, no one can help you! If I can’t have Token, either can YOU!” Then she pushes me out of the window._

Present Day

My eyes widen and I glare at Annie. “It was YOU! You’re the one that pushed me!” Stan’s jaw drops as Annie rolls her eyes.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nichole’s POV

Annie starts clapping. “Well, well, well! It took you long enough to figure it out. I guess you’re not as stupid as I thought you were!” She starts laughing. 

Stan’s jaw drops. “Annie, are you saying Nichole is right?”

She nods and slaps her forehead. “Yes! God, how dumb are you people?”

“But why? I thought we were friends!” I ask her nearly in tears. I knew I was betrayed by a friend, just not the friend I thought it was. That really stings. 

She nods. “We were, but you were about to marry the man I love! I couldn’t let that happen!”

“I told you we could’ve discussed it after the wedding.” 

She chuckles. “Yeah, after you two were married and it would’ve been too late!” 

“I was in a coma for a year!” I remind her. “Why didn’t you tell Token how you felt?”

“Because I didn’t want to come off as being insensitive. If you would’ve died like you were supposed to, we could’ve been together and happy by now!” 

I can’t believe what I’m hearing! There was so much anger in her voice when she said if I would’ve died like I was supposed to. “Thank Token for that. He’s the one that kept me alive.” 

“If only I could’ve gotten through to him…”

I think for a minute. “So wait, you framed Wendy too?” 

She nods. “I had to.” 

“Why?” 

“Because she was getting too close to the truth…” 

Annie’s POV

_One Year Ago_

_I’m at Nichole’s bedside at the hospital to check on her. Token stepped away to get some food and I agreed to stay just in case she woke up. “Annie?” I turn and see Wendy with flowers in her hand. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”_

_I frown at her. “Why not? Nichole is my best friend.”_

_“I thought Heidi was her best friend?” She asks._

_“Well Heidi is dead now.” I remind her. This was obviously before I knew that she was responsible for Heidi’s death._

_Wendy giggles. “She is!”_

_That was weird. “Yeah…anyway. Why are you here?”_

_“Because I was worried about her. Stan and I heard the crash. I honestly thought she was died.” She giggles again. “Dead like Heidi.”_

_I frown and I’m ready throw her out of here. “Why is that funny? Are you high or something?”_

_“Or something…” She laughs. She’s definitely high…_

_“What is wrong with you? Your friend is lying here in a coma and you think it’s funny?”_

_She laughs again. “It’s funny that you’re pretending to care.”_

_“Why wouldn’t I?”_

_“Weren’t you in Nichole’s room when it happened?” She asks raising her eyebrow._

_“Why would you think that?”_

_“We went and got her new shoes. You took them to her room while I hooked up with Stan. I believe you were the last person to see before the fall. How convenient...”_

_“I left the room before that happened!”_

_“Did you really?” She gives me an accusing stare. That bitch!_

_“What are you implying Wendy?” I ask as I fold my arms._

_She shrugs her shoulders. “Oh nothing. Take care of yourself killer!” She blows a kiss at me before leaving._

Present Day

I frown just thinking about that day. “The nerve of her calling me a killer! HA!” I laugh since I’m the one who got the last laugh in the situation. I’m walking around free while she’s on death row! 

“How did you frame Wendy?” 

“I edited the security footage, DUH!” 

Nichole grabs me and shakes me. “Wendy is in jail because of a crime you committed!”

I shrug. “Who the hell cares? She would be in jail regardless! Did you forget she’s a mass murderer?”

“She probably wouldn’t be on death row!”

I shake my head. “Actually Nichole, she still would be.”

“Oh...” She points at me. “Well you need to pay for what you did to me!”

I shrug. “You can’t prove it! It’s your word against mine!”

“Actually, I have your words on my phone...” Stan says as he holds up his phone. He plays me confessing everything to Nichole. My jaw drops./ 

“You recorded me? You sneaky little-“

Stan cuts me off. “So either you turn yourself in or I go to the police with your confession!”

I’m so pissed right now. “I didn’t give you permission to record me so it can’t be used against me in court!”

He shrugs. “Maybe not, but once the police hear this, they’ll reopen the investigation.”

Fuck! He has a point. “GRR! God I hate you Stan! Why are you here anyway?”

Stan smiles. “I’m glad I am here. Nichole clearly needed backup!” He grabs my arm. “Let’s go! I’ll drive you to the police station.”

“Token will be mine Nichole! Just know that!” I yell to Nichole as Stan escorts me towards the door. He stops and walks over to Nichole. 

“You need to go to Token and tell him everything. Do you want me to drop you off?”

She smiles and shakes her head “No, I’ll take the bus.” She hugs Stan. “Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome! Go get your man and your life back on track!”

“I hope I can! I’ll see you later.” Nichole rushes out of the house. 

“Token isn’t going to take her back, you know. I know him, once he’s done, he’s done!” I smile. 

“I guess we’ll see about that, won’t we?” Stan escorts me to his car. Damn you Nichole! I didn’t fight this hard to let you end up with Token! He will be mine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last one.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nichole’s POV

As soon as I get to the house, I run inside and immediately call out to Token. “Token! Token! You won’t believe what just happened!” I look around, but I don’t see him anywhere. “Token?” I yell out again. 

“Shh!” I turn around and see Token standing on the stairs. He doesn’t look happy to see me. “Keep your voice down, Gracie is sleeping!”

“Sorry.”

He frowns at me. “What are you doing here anyway? I told you to leave!”

I nod. “You did. But listen, it was Annie!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Wendy didn’t push me out of that window, it was Annie all along! I remember everything.”

Token rolls his eyes. “Here we go again! You’re still obsessed with this! Now you’re accusing poor Annie! She’s been a good friend to both of us!”

I shake my head. “She was pretending to be my friend! She did it because she’s in love with you! She wanted to stop our wedding because she didn’t want us to get married.”

Token points towards the door. “This is ridiculous! Please leave! You’re upsetting me!”

“I’m telling you the truth! Annie admitted everything! Stan even got her confession on tape!”

Now Token seems interested in what I’m saying. “So where are they now?”

“Stan took her to the police station! Hopefully they put her on death row where she belongs!”

“I’m not buying this!”

“Then go to the police station and see for yourself!”

“Fine! Craig?” He calls out to him. 

Craig comes downstairs. “Yes Mr. Black?”

“Nichole and I are stepping out for a bit. Keep an eye on Gracie for me!”

“Sure thing Mr. Black.” He turns towards me. “I heard your conversation. For what it’s worth, I believe you.”

“Thanks Craig.” I hug him. I’m glad someone does. 

“Let’s go!” Token orders as we head out the door. 

Once we arrive at the police station, we see Annie handcuffed to a chair. There’s a police officer sitting next to her. “Annie?” Token looks at her in shock. 

“Token?” I can see her face turn red. “I guess Nichole told you everything?”

“So it’s true?” 

“Yes…” She looks down.

Token looks at the officer. “May we have a few minutes with her please?” The officer nods and walks away. Token glares at Annie. “Why? Why did you have to try to kill my fiancée?”

Annie starts crying. “I don’t want you two getting married. Nichole isn’t right for you!”

“How can you say that?” 

“Look at how she treated you when she came out of her coma! She didn’t care about you or Gracie! She was only concerned with clearing that psycho Wendy’s name!” 

“I was angry about that at first, but-“ Token starts to say, but is interrupted. 

“You ended things with her because of it! She’s so self-centered! You deserve someone who’s going to put you and Gracie first!”

“You little-“ I try to attack her, but Token stops me. 

“Calm down!” Token looks at Annie. “I confided in you. How did I not see it?” 

“Token, please don’t be angry with me! I’m just to save you and Gracie from a miserable life! She doesn’t even care about Gracie!” 

I frown. “That’s not true! I love my daughter!”

Annie rolls her eyes. “You love her so much that you won’t spend time with her or hold her! I feel the love!” She says sarcastically. 

“I’m going to change!” I look at Token. “I promise you, I’ll change…” 

“Gracie calls me mama! What does she call you?” 

“She…” I think for a moment, then I lower my head in shame. “You’re right…” 

“This is who you want to marry Token? She doesn’t deserve to have a great guy like you as a husband or a wonderful little girl like Gracie!” 

“I’m going to change!” 

Annie rolls her eyes again. “So you want to be a wife and mom when it’s convenient for you?” She looks at Token. “See? She’s a self-centered bitch!” 

“I’ve got your bitch, BITCH!” I slap Annie. I try to slap her again, but Token stops me. 

“Calm down! Violence doesn’t solve anything.” He whispers to me. 

“See Token? She’s not right for you! I would never resort to violence!” Annie steps in. 

Token glares at her. “What would you consider attempted murder?”

“It was an accident! I swear I didn’t mean to push her out of that window!” She’s such a liar!

“If it was an accident then why didn’t you come forward when it happened?”

She looks away. “I was scared! I didn’t want to go to jail!”

“Your punishment wouldn’t have been that severe if you came forward in the beginning!”

“Yeah, instead you tried to frame Wendy!” I add in. 

“I helped solve a crime by framing her!”

I start laughing. “This should be good!”

Annie looks at Token. “Think about it Token! The South Park police couldn’t figure out who was responsible for the murders at Heidi’s house. By me framing Wendy, she was locked up and decided to brag to her cell mate about what she and her friends did. Thank goodness her cell mate had a heart and turned her in! That wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t frame her.”

“You really believe that?” This girl is really delusional. 

“It’s the truth!”

“One, she would’ve been caught eventually. Two, you didn’t know she was responsible for that!” Token reminds her. 

“But...she...I...umm...” Annie stomps her foot. “Damnit!”

“Save it! I’m so disappointed in you Annie. I really thought you had our back. I was wrong about you.” He turns towards me. “You’re going to press charges, right?”

I smile. “You’re damn right I am!” Just as I say that, the police officer returns. 

“I guess we’re done here!” Token tells him as we head back to the car. 

“Token, I’m so sorry for everything! I promise I’ll be a better fiancée and mother.”

Token pulls me into a hug. That automatically made me feel better. “I’m sorry too.” 

I raise my eyebrow. “For what? You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“I should’ve taken your suspicions seriously. I was just focused on what I wanted and didn’t care about how much this was bothering you.” 

“I guess we both have a lot to work on.” 

“Yeah, but there’s something I want to do before we head back home.” 

“Home? You mean, I can come back home?”

Token smiles. “That depends on your answer to my question.”

“What’s the question?”

“I wanted to wait for the perfect moment to do this again…” He pulls something out of his pocket and then gets down on one knee.

“Token…” I cover my mouth and begin to tear up. 

“Nichole Daniels, will you marry me?” 

I nod and start crying. “YES! Yes, I’ll marry you!” 

“I was hoping you would say yes!” He stands up and hugs me again. 

“Can we get married right away?” I ask him.

“Really? You don’t want our friends and family there?” 

I shake my head. “I don’t need all of that! We tried it that way before and we know how that ended! We can go to the courthouse tomorrow if you want!” 

“I would love that!” Token pulls me into a kiss. I never imagined we would get to this point, but I’m glad we did. 

_Nine Months Later…_

Token’s POV

I walk into Nichole’s hospital room. She gave birth to our son Caleb Token Black yesterday. She’s nursing him so I walk over to her and kiss her on the forehead. “How are you feeling mama?” I ask her. 

Nichole grins. “I’m great! We now have two beautiful babies!” 

“Yes we do!” 

“Where’s Gracie?” 

“Craig took her the cafeteria to get a snack. They should be up shortly.”

She smiles as she finishes nursing. “Do you want to hold Caleb?” 

I nod. “You don’t have to ask me twice!” I take him from her and cradle him in my arms. 

Obviously things have changed between us for the better. Just like Nichole wanted, we got married the day after I proposed again. Our parents weren’t happy about it, but they understand why we did this way. A month after we got married, we found out Nichole was pregnant. I was shocked, and Nichole was happier than I expected. She knew this pregnancy was going to on as planned and she was right. 

Nichole kept her word, and has spent every moment she can with Gracie. As you noticed, she’s even calling her Gracie now. Gracie has realized who her mommy and daddy are, which I couldn’t be happier about. Craig is still our many even though Nichole is home with Gracie. We both knew we would need the extra help once Caleb arrived and Craig needed the money. 

Annie was charged with first degree attempted murder and was sentenced to 32 years in prison. I personally think they went easy on her, but I’m happy to know that she’ll be behind bars for a long time and won’t be able to come after Nichole again. 

As for Wendy and company, they were finally executed for their crimes. That seemed to help put Kyle’s mind at ease. He even through a party to celebrate. He and Stan still come around. We even have play dates for the kids. 

I’m glad that everything worked out the way it was supposed to. Most importantly, Nichole and I got our happily ever after! 

The End


End file.
